Healing Vergil
by SorrowfulMemories
Summary: How do you cope with having a short life yet living multiple lifetimes in other worlds? If you died in a world but got the opportunity to fix your mistakes would you? Poor Jacob, being Stuck as a girl once again and falling in love with Dante and Virgil.


I dont own DMC...I wish then there would be MOAR YAOI but I do own Jacob sooo oh well

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I remembered the rules of being a pain walker, we get a such a delicate and short life span but in return can live multiple lifetimes in other dimensions. This was the rule taught to me by Videl another planes walker. We fell in love until dying from hunger in a zombie outbreak. The virus ate everything, even the plants. and dried the land like a ever close sun. But now in my own dimension I was weak and all of this was my fault. Pain, the very word seemed to be a living beast gnawing away at my flesh and consuming my soul slowly. My back ached at the spot where my own father slammed me into a wall. I waited quietly for him to leave so I could begin to shed my tears. I leaned back into my bed starring at the large hole he made in my wall with my body stunned at the sight. I groaned not just from the physical pain, but from the emotional pain as well. As I grew up me and my father drifted slowly apart, I became more mature than him, and he became more violent. I was never one to start the violence, rather it was him who would start it and escalate it. Lately after people have been telling him I was bigger than him it had gotten worse, and I hated both it and him. I looked at my bag of video games I had that was spilled all over the floor, like a sack of fallen flour. I looked at the game that fell out first, and the tear finally erupted. I remembered when I was in Devil may cry, and I became Dante's fiancé. I remember the money troubles, the fights, but most of all I remembered the love. How Dante scrapped and struggled with jobs, and gave proposed to me on my Birthday. He proposed not with a ring, but with a jeweled necklace. It was a butterfly and according to Dante it was the frozen corpse of the Papilio Gemmarum a rare demon said to grant eternal happiness to those with a pure heart. Unfortunately their kind went extinct when other demons invaded their home. It was said they died not from capture, but from the immense greed and sadness that invaded their home. It was then I realized I fell in love with Dante, the beer binging, sundae hoarding, debt owning, player. But still even with it all I still cared for him, up until the day I died. I gave up my power over that plane for one year because of one simple fact, I loved it there. I hated the room with all the treasures of my past loves, I wanted to start fresh and not feel the overwhelming sadness every time I was back in my own dimension. It was supposed to be done to change my home plane, but before the ritual was completed, I died. It was a demon attack on our home. Ten of the demon masters banded together to kill us, and I won. My blade grew in strength with each kill until I could hardly lift it anymore. Dante saw me fall after the last demon lord; a creature named Valouth slammed my back with a large mace, breaking it. As I could feel my nerve burning with pain, I fell onto the ground, and as the paraplegia set in, I took my blade and slammed it into the demons chest killing him. As I smiled with the glow of victory, the demons body erupted and spikes shot out, stabbing into my heart. As my body began to pump blood uselessly I remembered that I met myself somehow in that world. I began to cry and my body began to convulse slightly as the toxins from the spikes invaded my system. Dante reached me, his face covered with a silvery sheen of hair from not shaving as he reached me. I could smell beer and strawberries in the air, the scent of Dante. And then Dante did the first thing I had ever seen him do, he cried. I remember that I took my bloody hand and caressed his cheek leaving a mark that looked almost painted on him. I gave him the rest of my power from my body and some from my blade, as I said to him..."I love you so much Dante." He began to blubber and cry and I hushed him as I said "Don't spoil my last words idiot." I grinned and him and wiped away his tear as he cradled me to his chest, the rain that began to pour began to feel less cold, and Dante's body a raging inferno of heat, but even when the pain began to overcome even demonic endorphins I still smiled and with the very last bit of my strength I kissed him, and fell back and died. That was the last memories I have of Dante and I remember them fondly. I had fallen in lost with a lot of people over the years, but he was just like all of them, different from everyone else. I began to cry knowing if Dante saw me like this he would have killed or beaten who ever did this to me, and took me away even as a human. Lady? Well she would have certainly gotten to use that little bazooka of hers, Kalina Ann. As I looked at the game I saw another right by it. It was a different disc of DMC I looked at it and cradled the case, remembering how my blade and necklace came back here with me. I began to cry onto the case and as I did, my tears began to glow. "Shit" I muttered out as I began to have the experience again. Every time I get emotional sometimes this happens. I occasionally go into one of my game, movies, books, etc. I began to fall for what felt like a minute and then...BOOM! An explosion rocked my ears as I slammed into the ground, I looked at my chest and sure enough as usual... there were boobs. Yet another side effect of planes walking, sometimes... I look completely different, other times... not so much. I've been everything from an alien, to a supermodel in my journeys and I still loved it more than home. All my life I used to think I was crazy until I realized those things I had by me when I came back were real. I got up and looked at my outfit, defiantly slutty, but hey! if you got it you work it... right? I groan as my back began to heal and judging from the healing speeds I was a half demon again. I looked around and saw...Vergil. He was standing there with a slight frown on his face as he looked at me coldly attempted to chill my blood with his icy glare. I began to pat the dust of my clothes and I smiled taking him off guard as I saluted and said "SIR YES SIR I AM VERONICA BARNES SIR!" he glowered at me and covered his ears saying in a chilly voice that would have solidified any normal person, "be... quiet." I grinned at him before giving him a quick hug before flashing his aura out. He was a solid blue color and as I did so, he flashed his sword and I ducked, as I dodged a barrage of glowing swords... I grinned as I said, "yep... just as I thought. You are broken and weak." His chest began to puff out and he looked furious at the thought of someone being stronger than him. I glowed with happiness and quieted him as he tired to talk. I moved over and examined his aura and pointed it out. Satisfied with my examination I said to Vergil "You have a very weak heart… and it seems to be your greatest weakness." He looked at me flabbergasted and I said to him "It's not that being emotionless is weak, it is more along the lines of you have no true thing to fight for. You don't seem to have a long lost love and it is as if you have solidified your heart in a block of ice." "…Weak huh…"was all Vergil said before he lashed out and slashed at my throat. I slipped out of his sight and kicked him onto the ground and beat him with my own fists. As he looked at me with anger and disbelief in his eyes, I let him up. Surprise and shock rang in his eyes as I grabbed a towel and wet it and began to clean the dried blood from his healed wounds. He looked up to me and said, "Why are you doing this?" I smiled and said, "If I told you, I wonder if you would believe me." He looked at me curiously as I continued," call me an angel from heaven, or a risen devil. Call me what you must but… I felt drawn to this place." I looked into his eyes, the eyes that reminded me so much of Dante and I made a resolution. I smiled and added. "Vergil let me heal your broken heart." He looked at me in shock and said calmly, "will that make me stronger?" I grinned and said, " not only that, but it will make you far wiser." I smiled and helped him back to his bed and replied, "Easy Vergil All you need to do is to heal your heart. I grinned at him and said with passion, "Vergil I may not be the best person to tell you this, but perhaps the first way to heal is to learn to love again. I grabbed a blanket and got into bed with Vergil. He tried to shove me out and I said, "Look it is really cold and your warm… at least your bed is, so shut the hell up before I knock your ass out and let me sleep. Vergil turned his back to my back and we dozed off. When I awoke Vergil was sleeping on the bed still his body turned to mine and his arms, well it almost looked like he wasn't sure what to do. I guided his arms into a hold position and cradled into Vergil's chest. While Dante smelt like cheep beer and strawberries, Vergil almost smelt like blueberries and a mix of expensive liquor with a dash of dark chocolate. It was invigorating and I loved hit. I fell asleep and awoke to Vergil rising. He grunted and unwrapped himself off me. He looked at me and began to smell me. I tried hard not to laugh as he began to mutter, "peppermint? No…vanilla. Hummm… almost like honey or sugar as well. " I yawned and he retreated dressing himself. I got out of bed and undressed in front of him, not caring if he was looking or not. I yawned and stretched and walked naked out to the kitchen and made some coffee I noticed by there, Vergil walked by me and grabbed me Suddenly a blade similar to my old one, only it seemed a bit more on the angelic side appeared. Vergil backed away in shock and I looked at myself and pretended to forget to get dressed. I groaned and shook my head at my pretended silliness but underneath it all I noticed something, I noticed that Vergil was blushing and at me. After I got dressed I noticed Vergil was in the library and was looking at a tome. I grinned at him and said, "whats the ritual?" He looked at in shock before showing me. I grabbed the book and tossed and rooted in my bag for a better ritual. He looked at the ritual written in the demonic language and gazed at me in shock. I smiled and said, "try that one if you don't want any unpleasant consequences. And left the room. as the ritual was needed to be done on a full moon, Vergil and I began to have a small routine. Early in the morning he would rise and begin to train. And after I fed him a breakfast I made he would go out and get parts for the ritual he needed. Then he would come back, train, shower, and lay on the sofa with me. Every day we watched a movie and discussed the simplicity that it the true complexity behind the human race. It took three week but I finally got him to understand. The truth of the human race is that while they live life a much shorter time than we do they do so much brighter, doing extraordinary things and creating great concepts of life as a way to somehow make their lives meaningful and full. It was the human race's desire not to become stronger individually but as a whole, make life easier for everyone, no matter how evil, or wrong the reasoning. And while it may seem cruel, they stay away from things that are strange due to in inbred learning given to them that strange things are dangerous. After we began to discuss the topic, I started to notice his view on humans began to change. He referred to them as people, and used their outfit colors to describe them, rather than calling them all serfs, or insects. I also noticed our relationship began to change. Vergil used to seem so distant, but while Vergil may not talk as much as Dante ever did, he does things a little differently. I noticed whenever we go in public he threatens to kill mortals who hit on me, rather than let me fend for myself. And when I was being ditsy and could have gotten myself injured very badly, although not killed, he save me from pain. He also even though I think I must be silly for thinking this, has finally realized how to show emotions again. Finally on the night of the full moon after instructing me to dress in battle gear Vergil grabbed my arm somewhat roughly and we teleported into his current base of operations. It was an old rundown mansion, a far cry from the luxurious building I was in previously. I looked over to Vergil and saw his stern face on. I groaned and snapped my fingers, And with a sound that seemed to imitate rushing air, my fighting clothes as I called them appeared on my body along with my blade. It was a odd blade that looked oddly massive to some people but felt weightless in my hand. The blade could separate into two separate ones for moves that required a bit more balance. As the two of us walked inside various demons begun to glare at me. One of the demons was a higher level demon so he had a unique shape and form, which was blasted away into nothingness by my gun I kept strapped to my waist. I looked over at the sea of demonic eyes and fangs and said, "Touch me you die plain and simple." The demons began to get closer and annoyed I unleashed some of my power and lashed out at them in a roaring rage. I didn't kill them, but I hurt them all to the point of near death and made it clear if they wanted to die they were more than welcome to come closer. immediately the sea of eyes retreated. the demons corpse was still there and Vergil watched with great interest as my blade shot our of my belt and killed the demon who was about the slash me and watched as it ate the corpses left. I rolled my eyes and as we continued I could feel the pressure of intense demonic energy around me like a living wall. We walked deeper into the house until we reached a strange demon. It was almost like the stories of the dryad or nymphs only instead of being tied to a tree, this demon was tied to the entire home. Vergil walked up to the demon and caressed it and stroked its naked flesh. then as I turned my back to it, his lips about to touch the creatures my intuition kicked in and my gun flashed into my hand and I shot a round of bullets into the seductress. Her body convulsed and turned into ashes as a attachment that seemed to be a knife-like tail collapsed, its point about to pierce Vergil's brain, who was looking at me with a mix of shock and embarrassment, shifting his coat to hide a overtly obvious hard-on. I groaned and said, "Stop...dicking around and lets go." Which earned me a nice glower from Vergil. I smirked and ripped out a weapon out of the Demon. It was a beautiful iridescent bow the seemed to glow with light in the shadowy place. Suddenly a rumble entered the house. A large support beam came down. I opened my mouth to scream as a large force rocketed my body and covered it. the house began to came down and in my shock I couldn't even think. A heavy force slammed into my body and I was knocked into unconsciousness. When I was awoken by something that seemed like a bang, I saw nothing but darkness. The bow in my hand began to light the darkness. A roar of power filled my body as I transformed into demon form, my wings spreading out and filling the darkness and they melted the nearby rubble with the power. As I got up I looked around and saw Vergil wounded by my body. I grabbed his arm and helped him out of the debris. As I began to lay him down to clean and bandage him I noticed the bow began to brighter as I got near. The moment I grasped the firm and yet and the same time soft, a feeling that reminded me for a moment of Vergil's muscles the constant light from the bow increased exponentially. I shut my eyes and as I did I noticed Vergil was cleaned and bandaged. Smiling I stuck the bow into my dusty bag and grabbed Vergil's body bridal style, and carried him into the portal I made. Walking in we arrived at his home and I set him down at the couch and leaning down with great caution I began to stroke the side of Vergil's face. I sat for a moment feeling his clean-shaven face with bandages covering his chin slightly when I had a sudden realization, I was falling in love with him. Shaking my head slightly I walked off trying to disperse the ideas that were viciously popping up into my head. As if I could fall in love with someone so...so...Heartless! I was angry at myself for the thought as I grabbed a collapse-able massage table out of my seemingly magic bag and dragged out a box of massage equipment. I set little tables around the room and lit the candles that were stored on top of the box in them. Some of the candles were transparent, yet created a slightly creepy yet soothing glow to the room. I was getting my massage oil out when suddenly I sat down. I realized something while getting the massage table out for Vergil, even though I was doing this to thank him for saving my life, I realized that he still cared for me somehow. Not in the greatest way that other did, but still he at least cared enough to save my life. I got up and felt hands rubbing and holding my waist. I leaned back into solid muscle. "Hello Vergil" I said quietly. Getting out of his grasp I added, "to thank you for helping me out I prepared a treat...so lay the hell down on the table." Vergil glared at me with hate filling his eyes as he saw me impatiently motioning to him to go onto the table and lay down. I smiled knowing that tonight I was gonna make Vergil for all of his doom and despair feel something good tonight. I grinned as I saw Vergil's muscular chest covered with a a slight sheen of sweat of training. As I wiped his body dry with a towel he finally laid down into the table. It was finally time for me to begin. I grabbed my massage oil I had specially made to bring out a persons inner scent and instantly as I put it on my hands I could smell my natural scent, vanilla and peppermint, with a slight dash of honey. This was later added to by Vergil's natural scent of fancy alcohol, blueberries, and pure dark chocolate. I massaged his back hearing him groan in pleasure from my hands. His repeated moans made me giggle and as he stopped to glare at me I grinned and replied, "sorry magic hands" and winked at him suggestively. He continued to give me a cold look until I hit a magic point in his back causing him to moan loud in pleasure and to bury his face in the hole, red with embarrassment. I checked his aura as I massaged him and finally I began to see what i was trying to instill in Vergil all along, love. His center point where his emotions were was weak but I could see it grow and beginning to glow with strength. I continued to massage him and release tension out of his body. I pulled his towel down a little to massage his butt enjoying the tension in his body at my hands rubbing the sore area. I finally finished with the entire back of Vergil, leaving his front open. I grinned and decided if hi wanted to wear a towel, I would use that to my advantage. I flipped him over and saw Vergil's eyes widen in shock at my strength. I grinned and straddled his waist, as I said relax, I'm gonna make you feel like you always wanted to feel like, a god. I rubbed his biceps loving the way they felt. The planes and curves of his body were being massaged and explored by my hands, and as for Vergil who had been reduced to a moaning wreck by my massage enjoyed it all. I was glad, as it took me three hours to fully massage Vergil's body, and I wasn't done. Wiping the oil off my hands, I bent down my his feet and began to massage the with a special lotion in preparation of my next treatment. Virgil sat up slightly watching me, and biting him lip slowly. I grinned and pushed him softly back down. As I did so I could hear something akin to a cat purring as I rubbed Vergil's feet. I got up when I finished and pulled something out of the box. It was a special foot bath I had specially made that both cleansed, exfoliated, and massaged the users feet. I poured in my special mix of herbs and chemicals and other things and turned the water inside a bright blue. I carried Vergil Bridal style down to the couch and set him in it, amidst his refusal to let me do so. He signed as he felt the potion I poured into the bath his head back I began to wash it in the immaculate sink nearby that I scrubbed clean. I see him feeling better at the sweat left his hair. As he began to feel sleepy I took a shower and left him to sit in the tub to relax, and by the time I got back he was asleep. I poked him and he groggily arose saying, "This better be good." I began to grin evilly as I told him that "he has to wash the oil off his skin with this or your skin will melt off." As I handed him a special body wash I made, he looked at me and I answered, " I'm kidding, but you'll feel better and your skin will be hydrated if you do this." As he began to walk past me I shoved another bottle into his arms. "For your hair" I explained as I walked past him, the towel hanging on my body beginning to fall. I walked into my bedroom and got dressed. It was a see through nightgown, and under it was a pair of dark thin underwear. I was a little nervous but tried to calm myself by reminding myself I'm an ancient being and should not be made so nervous by someone. I sat for a while trying to calm myself so long and hard I didn't notice the shower turned off. When I finally noticed I looked in my nightstand a felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I looked over and saw Vergil who had an irritated look in his eyes as he said quietly, yet not so coldly, "you coming to bed or not?" My heart skipped a little as a followed him back to his room. Vergil I learned was a man of few words, yet the words he said held great weight and importance. I laid in bed next to vergil, feeling the hand muscles of his body press into my back as he held me. I had been doing this for about two months now, laying with Vergil in his bed, but this was the first time I felt truly safe with him, and somehow that small little feeling made all the hardship and pain worth it. I could hear his sleeping, the sounds of his heart beating, and the blood rushing in his veins. And suddenly I had a flashback of Dante. i remembered laying in his bed with him like this not so very long ago. Unable to deal with the pain of the memories I began to shudder and cry. Vergil awoke and after checking me for wounds, asked me what was wrong. I looked away and as I did he grabbed my chin and kissed me and asked once again what was wrong. I closed my eyes and took and deep breath and said. "It's nothing important, I'm so sorry I woke you up...it's just that I had a memory of one of my past lives and it made me feel very sad." Vergil looked a me coolly his eyes a almost heart freezing hard blue. Suddenly he softened and grabbed me and held me to his chest. I was relieved and happy that I was being comforted like this but then cam the real problem. How could I tell the person I loved I still loved his brother and him? All I knew was that in the morning, I was going to tell Vergil the truth about who and what I am.


End file.
